Nur für Schlangen
by Snake3
Summary: Nach einer verlorenen Wette muss sich Harry vor allen Slytherins bloßstellen und erweckt damit die Aufmerksamkeit des düsteren Hogwartsschrecks...


Harry schlich sich unter seinem Tarnumhang verborgen in die Tiefen des Schlangenreichs. Wie war er nur in diese Lage geraten? Ach ja, Saufgelage mit Ron und Dean. Schlechte Idee...

Und betrunken mit denen wetten noch viel schlechter. Grummelnd zog er den Umhang enger. Warum musste es ja auch so verflucht kalt hier unten sein? Nun ja bald würde ihm warm werden – vor Scham. Und bloß weil er schwul war. Daran lag es. Bestimmt! Sonst hätten sie sich nicht so etwas demütigendes ausgedacht.

Mit einem Seufzen kam er beim Slytheringemeinschaftsraum an. Es war kurz vorm Abendessen. Langsam ließ er den Umhang von seinen Schultern gleiten und stellte sich an die Wand, sodass wenn alle zum Essen gingen sie eine schöne Aussicht auf seinen blanken Hintern hatten. Und nicht nur das. Dean hatte ihm auch noch auf den Rücken geschrieben – Nur für Schlangen - und einen Pfeil Richtung Gesäß gezeichnet. Harry schluckte. Bald wäre es soweit. Er würde sterben. Leise und klanglos einfach vor Scham gestorben. Das Ende des großen Harry Potters.

Er stützte sich mit den Armen gegen die Wand und ließ den Kopf hängen. Und schon ging die Tür auf und die ersten wollten zum Essen. Das Geplaudere verstummte und Harry brauchte sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, das er grad ziemlich perplex angestarrt wurde.

Schon 2 Minuten später war so gut wie das ganze Haus vorm Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt und sah sich den nackten Potter an und Harry musste entsetzt faststellen, dass er nicht wie erwarten gestorben war. Stattdessen konnte er so ziemlich alles Anstößige was ihm in den Sinn kommen könnte und sogar darüber hinaus von seinen Schulkameraden hören. Seine Wangen brannten und er wusste heute würde noch zwei Gryfindorköpfe rollen...

Professor Severus Snape dachte sich nichts böses als er heute wieder zum Abendessen gehen wollte. Er hatte Hunger. Bärenhunger! Doch seine Miene verfinsterte sich mehr und mehr, als er den Massenauflauf vor seinem Haus sah. Schüler anstatt sich normal wie jeder andere zum Essen zu bewegen mussten die ihm auch noch den Weg versperren. Wenn das keinen Grund hatte, dann egal ob Slytherin oder nicht... es würde Punkteabzug geben. Sein Magen grummelte und mit leisem Zischen fragte er was hier los sei.

Augendblicklich kehrte Stille ein und ihm wurde Platz gemacht. Niemand wollte den Griesgram der Schule reizen. Vor allem nicht die Slytherins, die genau wussten das er zum Abendessen immer besonders schlechter Laune war.

Doch was erblickten die schwarzen Augen da? Harry Potter lehnte gegen einer Steinwand. Nackt, den Hintern leicht zu der Masse gestreckt und mit einem Schriftzug quer über dem Rücken. Snape wollte schon lospoltern, als er den Text sah. Seine Augen weiteten sich und plötzlich stand da nicht nur ein nackter Potter. Es stand ein verdammt erotischer Potter mit einem jungen knackigem Hintern da. Er erlaubte sich den Blick weiter schweifen zu lassen. Ja jung, frisch,... schlanke Figur mit Muskeln wo sie hingehörten, langen fast haarlosen Beinen - fast weiblich- und mit geröteten Wangen. Berauschend. Er ging ein paar Schritte auf den Jungen zu...

Harry merkte wie der Geräuschpegel abnahm. Doch was war der Grund? Verwirrt kniff er die Augen zusammen. Sich umdrehen würde er nicht, das war einfach zu peinlich. Doch als er leise Schritte hörte und ein Bauschen von einer langen Robe zuckte er zusammen. Das konnte nur Snape sein. Und richtig, dass leise Zischen in Richtung seiner Schützlinge ließ sie alle in Richtung Große Halle verschwinden.

Harry fing an zu schwitzen. Slytherins die sich über einen lustig machen ist eine Sache, ein Snape etwas anderes. Langsam drehte er sich um. " Ähm... Guten Abend, Professor." Snapes Blick gefiel ihm nicht. " Potter, in mein Büro. Sofort!" Uh oh, das hörte sich nicht gut an. Harry wollte nach seinem Umhang greifen, aber Snape war schneller und grinste ihn gefährlich an. Harry schluckte und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als er dem düsteren Schlangenoberhaupt folgte...

Potter zitterte noch mehr als er in meine Räumlichkeiten trat. Sein unsteter Blick wanderte zwischen mir und meinem Mobilar und irgendwann senkte er einfach nur den Kopf. Ich konnte nicht anders und musste immer wieder auf diese runden, strammen Backen starren und den Pfeil der auf sie verweiste. Ich schluckte. Was machte ich hier eigentlich. Meine Gedanken rasten und ich war froh meinen Gesichtsausdruck immer kontrollieren zu können - sonst hätte ich wohl ganz untypisch angefangen zu sabbern.

Das Potter sich unwohl fühlte und nicht wusste, was er von der Situation halten sollte war klar. Doch in welcher Situation befanden wir uns? Ich könnte ihm jetzt eine Standpauke halten, Punkte abziehen und Strafarbeit geben. Ich leckte mir über meine trockenen Lippen. Strafarbeit klang gut...

"Potter in mein Labor. Du wirst den Boden säubern - ohne Magie!" Der Löwe nickte ergeben und mir entfuhr ein kleines Grinsen.

Ich hasste diesen Bastard. Wirklich! Mir taten die Knie weh und ich frohr. Und es war so demütigend. Nicht einmal was anziehen durfte ich mir. Aber da war ich wohl selber Schuld. Ich versuche ihn nicht dabei sehen zu müssen. Arbeite mit gesenktem Kopf und meist mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Doch auch das hat seine Nachteile. Ich spüre wie sein Blick immer wieder über meinen Körper gleiten und an meinen leichtgespreizten Beinen und meinem Heiligsten hängen bleiben.

Mir wird heiß. Sollte ich nicht friehren? Unsicher blickte ich nun doch in seine Richtung und bereue es sofort. Meine Wangen glühen als ich den hungrigen Blick dieses Mannes auf mir spüre. So hat mich definitv noch niemand angesehen und ich fange wieder an zu zittern. Doch diesmal nicht aus Käte oder Angst.

Was hatte dieser düstere Mann mit mir vor? Und plötzlich spielen meine Gedanken verrückt. Ich hatte zwar schon meine Erfahrungen gesammelt, aber dies war so anders. Ein Schaudern fuhr mein Rückrat entlang, als Bilder in mir aufstiegen.

Ziemlich schamlose wie ich mir eingestehen musste. Snape der über mir steht. Mit diesem hungrigen Blick und langsam seine Hose öffnet um diese gewaltige Erektion aus seinem Versteck zu lassen und ich erschaudere wieder.

Mhhhh riesige Erektion...

Ich schaue Potter zu. Mehr durfte ich nicht machen, obwohl meine Lenden danach schrien sich in diesen - erschreckendermaßen - anbetungswürdigen Körper zu versenken. Doch das ging zu weit. Lieber sah ich zu, wie dieser glorreiche Hintern sich im Takt bewegte, die Beine sich noch etwas spreizten. Mein Blick war wohl nicht unbemerkt geblieben und Potter dreht sich um. Ich seh wie sich seine Augen weiten und er sich wieder mit einem leichten Keuchen umdreht. Seine Bewegungen werden langsamer, als wäre er von etwas abgelenkt und plötzlich sehe ich es. Sein Körper zittert und hat der kleine Potter gerade leicht gezuckt?!?

Merlin der Tag wurde immer besser. "Potter, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Tagträumen können sie später." Mein Hass-Schüler hielt kurz inne und blickte wieder zu mir. Ich lächle ihn dunkel an und lass meine Hand wie unbeabsichtigt meinen Schenkel hochfahren Richtung Körpermitte. Sein Blick folgt mir und wieder ein Zucken, doch diesmal hartnäckiger. Ich spürte wie sein Blick auf meinem Schritt verweilte...

Oh Merlin das durfte nicht war sein. Lass mich jetzt keinen Ständer bekommen. keinen Ständer. Halloho, das ist Snape, widerwärtiger Mistkerl, schleimig, unfair und... oh mein Gott. Mein Blick bleibt an seiner Körpermitte hängen. Zumindest war ich nicht der Einzige mit diesem Problem. Ich spürte das Ziehen in meiner unteren Hälfte, doch was soll ich schon gegen tun können. Verräterischer Körper.

Ich lecke über meine Lippen und wieder steigen Bilder in mir auf. Snape, der mich auf seinen Schreibtisch schubst, seine Hände heiß überall auf mir liegend und oh Gott... diese köstliche Härte die sich gegen mich drückt. Meine Atmung wird schneller und ich seh nur noch unscharf. Ich kann nicht anders und bewege mich langsam auf Knien zu den Ältern.

Langsam streichle ich mich selber durch den Stoff meiner Hose. Wozu verstecken das ich erregt war, wenn Potter selbst mit einem nun zornig nach vorne gerecktem Potter nackt auf dem Boden saß. Sein Blick umwölbte sich noch mehr und ich glaubte ein leichtes Knurren zu hören. Und plötzlich bewegte er sich auf mich zu.

Gott wär hätte gedacht, dass Gryffindors so verdammt sinnlich sein konnten. Mir blieb fast der Atem weg. Langsam kommt er auf allen Vieren auf mich zu, sein Blick lustverhangen, sich über die Lippen leckend. Als er schon fast da war öffne ich meine Hose und hoffe das er sich gleich meines ziemlich großen Problems annimmt.

Ich fange leise an zu Wimmern, als er anfängt seine Hose zu öffnen. Peinlich! Aber im Moment ist das egal. Meine Augen verengen sich und ein leichtes Zischen kommt über meine Lippen, als ich in Pasel Snape dazu anfeuere schneller zu machen.

Und endlich reckt sich mir seine Erektion entgegen und ich beiß mir auf die Lippen. Er war groß, sehr groß und ich wusste schon jetzt das er mich mit diesem Prachtstück in die nächste Woche vögeln würde.

Zwischen seinen Beinen angekommen verliere ich keine Zeit und lass meine Hände seine Oberschenkel hochfahren. Leicht öffne ich meinen Mund und lecke die ganze Länge dieses unglaublichen Ständers. Snape keucht leicht und eine Hand derigiert mich ihn mit dem Mund aufzunehmen. Ergeben schließe ich meine Augen, öffne meine Mund weiter um ihn über ihn zu stülpen. Er schmeckt berauschend!

Ich wusste schon immer das Potter schamlos war. Gierig nimmt er mich in sich auf. Seinen Wangen aufs äußerste gespannt versucht er mich regelrecht auszusaugen. Tief stoße ich gegen seinen Rachen. Merlin hatte dieser Junge keinen Würgereflex? Seine Augen öffnen sich und unsere Blicke kreuzen sich. Ich kann nicht anders und lass meinen Kopf nach hinten fallen, stoße in diese süße feuchte Höhle und Potter macht dabei diese äußerst annimierenden Geräusche.

Ich zieh an seinen Haaren und mit einem unwilligem Plopp gleite ich aus seinen Lippen. Wieder dieses Zischen. Tatsächlich... nur etwas für Schlangen. Ich verstehe nicht was er zu mir sagt, doch es steigert mein Verlangen nur noch mehr, als ich ihn an den Haare hoch zerre und mich selber erhebe. Mein Labor war nun wirklich nicht der richtige Ort, um Potter sein letztes bisschen Verstand rauszustoßen.

Ich schiebe ihn rückwarts in Richtung meiner Privaträume und verliere fast den Halt, als er mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung mich anspringt, seine Arme um mich schlingend. Ich stütze seinen Hintern mit meinen Händen. In meinen Räumen angekommen quetsch ich ihn zwischen Wand und mir ein.

Der kalte Stein schneidet mir in den Rücken, aber es stört mich nicht. Seine Hände sind überall und das atmen wird schwer, als sie zu meinem Hintern gelangen und meine Backen kräftig massieren. Ich keuche und winde mich. Doch das ist mir nicht genug.

Wer hätte vor einer halben Stunde noch gedacht, dass ich fast verrückt werde, weil Snape mich nicht vögelt! Ich drehe mich von ihm weg und entdecke einen Sessel. Quer lege ich mich über die Rückenlehne. Mein Hintern ist nach oben gestreckt und meine Beine strecken sich ausschweifend in die Luft.

Wieder entweicht mir Pasel. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich beim Sex solche Geräusche von mir geben könnte. Sein Blick verweilt hungig auf meinem Sitzfleisch und ich spreitze meine Beine etwas mehr. Eine meine Hände gleitet zwischen die Backen und drücke sie auseinander.

Potter drängt mich weg. Zuerst dachte ich schon, dass er sich sich anders überlegt haben könnte und ich wollte ich schon knurrend wieder zu mir ziehen. Doch dann wurde ich für meine Geduld belohnt. Anstößig machte er es sich auf meinem Sessel bequem und hielt mir erwartungsvoll sein Loch entgegen. Er wimmerte und zischte als ich meine Zunge darüber gleiten ließ und leicht in ihn stoß.

Schnell levitierte ich etwas Gleitmittel zu mir und verteile es hastig über meine Finger. Ich stoße gleich mit zwei in ihn hinein und denke fast noch ich könnte zu hastig vorgehen. Doch Potter stöhnte nur hemmungslos und verlangt nach mehr. Ein dritter Finger folgte und ich beobachte fasziniert wie diese in einem rasanten Takt immer wieder hinein und hinaus glitten.

Doch nach kurzer Zeit befand ich, dass das genug der Vorbereitung war. Was gab es besseres als den süßen Schmerz, wenn der eigene Körper geentert wurde. Eben! Und Potter schien ähnlich zu denken.

Hart stoße ich in ihn.

Ich schreie. Es brennt, aber Himmel es ist perfekt. Snape füllt mich komplett aus und wäre er nur etwas größer, ich glaube ich müsste platzen. Ich höre ihn wieder keuchen und schon zieht er sich zurück nur umso heftiger in mich zu stoßen. Ich krall mich an den Sessel und versuche die Balance nicht zu verlieren. Wild und ungehemmt nimmt er mich und ich kann nicht anders, als bei jedem Stoß leicht aufzuschrein und wimmernd zu betteln, wenn er sich wieder zurückzieht.

Schon nach kürzester Zeit komme ich so hart, wie noch nie in meinem Leben und spüre wie ich auch ihn über die Klippe reiße.

Erschöpft hänge ich über der Lehne, Snape halb auf mir gestützt versuchen wir uns zu erhohlen. Ich würde sicher eine Woche lang nicht sitzen können und ein dreckiges Grinsen schleicht über mein Gesicht. Ich merke wie Snape sich erhebt und einen Reinigungszauber auspricht und plötzlich kribbelt es auf meinem Rücken. Zufrieden grinst er mich an und sammelt seine Kleidung auf.

"Harry, wo warst du? Du hast das Essen verpasst!" Harry nickte nur seinem besten Freund zu ging hoch zu den Baderäumen. Er braucht jetzt dringend eine Dusche und dann Schlaf. "Ey Kumpel, du bist doch nicht sauer wegen der Wette? Komm das haben die dreckigen Schlangen schon in nem Monat vergessen!" Ron folgte ihm. Sah der denn nicht, dass er müde war? Langsam schälte er sich aus seiner Kleidung und hörte ein ersticktes Japsen. Langsam drehte er sich um und sein Blick fiel in den Spiegel. Er errötete und gleichzeitig klopfte sein Herz wie verrückt. Der Schriftzug wurde erneuert und hieß nun - Nur für Zaubertränkemeister-


End file.
